Dave leaves the OC
by Mistyrivers
Summary: Dave leaves his life in California to find Lane.


Dave leaves the OC

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the OC or Gilmore Girls.

Author's note: This was written at 3 in the morning. It's not to be taken seriously.

Lane hung up her phone and looked at her roommates. "Dave's in trouble." Zach and Brian both walked over and sat next to her.

"What do you mean in trouble? Who was on the phone?"

"That was his Mom out in California. She said that there was some trouble going on in his life and he just took off. He left a note for his parents and left. His boat's gone and there is not a trace of him anywhere in town."

"Oh, my God. I can't believe this," Brian said.

"Have you heard anything from him, Lane?" Zach asked.

"No, not in a long while. He hasn't written since he broke up with me."

"He broke up with you! When?"

"A few months ago. I didn't want to talk about it. He said that he met another girl, someone named Summer. He had totally changed. He started going by his middle name, Seth. He even used his Mom's last name, Cohen. I guess he wanted a new identity for himself. Didn't he tell you guys about any of this?"

"No, I haven't even gotten a letter in a few months. What about you, Brian?"

"Nope, I haven't talked to him."

"This is just great. He could be hurt or sick or-" Zach put his arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He's probably fine. He'll contact us when he needs something. If he ever needs something from us. And hey. He dumped you. You should not be worried about him. You should worry about your own stuff. Like how we're going to pay the rent if Brian doesn't find a job soon."

"Hey! I'll find a job soon. It's not my fault I got fired from the pet store."

Zach rolled his eyes. "I think you could have figured out that you'd have trouble working someplace with animals, don't you, allergy boy?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Guys, calm down. There are more important things to worry about."

"Lane, we can't do anything about it. We can keep in touch with his parents, but don't stress out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, Lane?" Brian asked.

"Yeah?"

"How's Dave's mom?" Zach and Lane both rolled their eyes.

"Give me a break, man."

"What? Kirsten Cohen-Rygalski is hot."

Dave sailed his puny little boat into the ocean. He could feel the sun beating down on his body and it felt so good. The wind was blowing water onto his bare chest, keeping him from becoming too hot. He was glad that he'd left California. It wasn't home. He was totally out of place there. He just felt like a total geek. He had changed his name just to try and fit in. He wasn't Seth. It was ridiculous to try to be him. And then there was Summer. He really thought was in love with her, but it was just a stupid fantasy. He had screwed over Lane for some unreal fantasy life that was not right for him. He thought back to his last conversation with her.

"Lane, I'm really sorry. I just don't think this long distance thing is good for us."

"But, Dave-"

"I told you. It's Seth now."

"Right, I'm sorry. I just care about you a lot. I don't want to break up. Dave- Seth, we can work this out. I know we can. You and I are good together."

"No, we can't work this out."

"Why? Did you- did you meet someone else?"

"Lane, can't we just agree that it's over?"  
  
"No, I want to know. Did you meet someone else?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"What's her name?"

"Lane, we don't need to-"

"Tell me." Dave sighed.

"Summer, her name's Summer."

"Will she sleep with you? Is that why you want her?"

"No, that's not why."

"But she will sleep with, right? And I won't."

"I really love her."

"Well, fine. Go ahead. Sleep with her. I don't care. You both can go to hell for all I care." Lane slammed the phone down.

"Oh, God, Lane. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Dave sighed, adjusting the sails on his boat and heading towards Connecticut. "I'm going to make this up to you, Lane. I'm going to win you back, no matter what it takes. I swear we'll be together again." He smiled, happy to finally have a direction in his life after a full year of total and absolute confusion. He was going to fix his mixed up life.

Brian glanced at his roommates as they walked in the door. "Hey, you guys. I've got some news."

Lane looked over to him, eagerly. "What? Did Dave call? Is he all right? Did he want to speak to me?"

"Lane, calm yourself. You two aren't even dating anymore. Give Brian to tell us what's going on."

"Well, I called his mom-"

"Oh, you're such a total dork."

"Hey, I wanted to see if anyone had heard from Dave. I had to call his mom to do that."

"Yeah, sure."

"Zach, shut up and let him talk. What's going on?"

"Well, he used a credit card in South America."

"South America?"

"Yeah, I guess he sailed down there. But they also talked to his girlfriend, Summer, and she said that he had been acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"Just distant and not connected to anything."

"Well, that's just great. We still don't know anything about how he is and where he is, really. We just know he's in South America."

"Lane, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Yeah, you know everything don't you?"

"You're just so pleasant to be around."

"Zach, lay off. She's just upset."

"Oh, go call Dave's mom."  
  
"Shut up."

Dave pulled his boat into a dock in Connecticut and decided to get a room for the night, before he went about winning Lane back. He flopped onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. His dreams were a mixed-up mystery containing the events of the last year.

"Lane, I'm going to school in California."

"You're such a loser, Cohen."

"You're undeniable."

"Whatever you say, Summer."

"We should break up, Lane."

"I love you, Lane, but call me Cohen."

Dave woke up breathing heavily trying to decipher what his dream meant. He decided he needed to see Lane. It was time to head to Stars Hollow.

Dave knocked on the door, shifting from foot to foot. He really hoped that Lane hadn't told her mother why they had broken up. Mrs. Kim was a little strict, but he knew she would be furious with anyone who broke her daughter's heart.

"David! What a surprise! I thought you were in California."

"Hello, Mrs. Kim. I came to see Lane. Is she here?"

"No, did she not tell you? She lives with those band mates of yours."

"What? You let her."

"I didn't let her. She did it."

"Oh, well. Do you have her address? I'd like to see her."

"Yes. Wait just a second."

Once again, Dave was waiting for someone to answer the door. Lane lived with Zach and Brian. How strange was that? He hoped that she wasn't sleeping with either of them. That could make things really odd.

"Dave! Hey, man!" Zach grinned at him and slapped him on the back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Lane. Is she here?"

"Yeah, come on in." The two boys walked into the house. "I'll go get Lane, but I just want to warn you about something. I know you've got a girl back in California and that's fine. But don't break Lane's heart."

"I won't. I swear." Zach went to get Lane and then left them alone in the house.

"Hey, Lane." She smiled and hugged him.

"Dave! I mean, Seth." He shook his head.

"You can call me Dave. That's who I am."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why? I thought things were pretty much finished between us."

"They're not. I need you in my life, Lane."

"Really? I thought long distance relationships didn't work out."

"They don't. Why do you think I came out here?"

"I-"

"I mean, I sailed my piece of crap little boat all the way around South America just to get back to you. I ditched my best friend in California who just got a girl pregnant and needs me just to see you. I've been distant and moody with everyone. But I don't care. Not as long as I've got you."

"Dave, I don't know."

"Just give me a chance. That's all I want."

"What about your California life? Your girlfriend, your best friend, your parents. Hell, what about your name change? I thought that's who you are."

"No, it's not. I tried to change, but that's not me. I don't want to live in California. I want to live wherever you are. I'm not Dave Seth Cohen Rygalski. I'm Dave. Dave Rygalski. Dave who's in love with Lane."

"Oh, Dave." She kissed him on the mouth.

"I'm in love with you, too, Dave." He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lane took us hand and guided him to her room. She pulled him onto her bed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two tugged at each other's clothes, trying to get as close as they possibly could. Lane was as happy as she had ever been when Dave screamed out something that chilled her to the bone. "Oh, you're amazing. Summer!"


End file.
